D A T E F I N D E R S New Edition
by The Setting Sun
Summary: REMEMBER THIS? A completely new version of Datefinders. Pure laughoutloud comedy. I hope you'll love it when I'm done with the first chapter.
1. intro

**A/N: Every saw those websites where it says I'm looking for fora male ages 18-25 blah balah or I'm looking for a female blah blah blah?well it's funny how those things can give me such a great idea for a story. You can guess the plot right? Mainly I'm going to write this as 3rd person or a date book either one. Tell me what you think PLEASE TELL ME IF IT'S COOL OR NOT SO PLEASE REVIEW! Ok so enjoy...**

**chapter 1**

* * *

I'm single STILL single. I broke up with my boyfriend Nick 8 months ago. I must be soooo desperate to date again. Maybe it's because Lilly has been buging me about me still being single and can't get a date yet.

Right now I'm home alone while Lilly and Tina are double dating. We now share an apartment together. Mostly it's just me in here 24/7 while the others just party! I'm on the computer now checking my e-mail

**1 unread message**

**Dear Mia,**

**I feel so bad for you. You need to start dating again. You were less pathetic when you did. That's why I want to help you. You have to go to (A/N-I have no idea if it exits I just made that up) there you can find someone I promise. If you don't then I'll have to choose your dates you don't want that now do you? Good luck. **

**-Lilly**

She can't be serious? Me going to find a date on the internet? That's stupid! I am desperate though. Ahhhhhhh! Fine I'll 

**please fill in the following information.**

**Age: **23

**Gender: **Female

**State: **New York

**What type ofmen or womanare you looking for? **This man has to be very sweet, good looking, tall, smart, kind, caring, taleted, polite, funny, unique, understandable, loving, I don't want a quiet guy I want a guy that likes to take and disscuss things with, has a controlable temper, knows how to be himself around people, is fun.

**Short pharagraph of your personality: **I'm sweet, caring, funny, smart, loves to write, likes to watch movies, talkes alot, loves animals, I smile alot, I'm not a jelous type, I always like to have a great time, I'm a very simple layed back person, I laugh at almost everything, I love meeting new people ect.

**Small description of you: I'm a tall, I have long dark blonde hair and fair skin, I'll be wearing a red t-shirt and casual blue jeans, and diamond hoop earings.**

I can't believe I pressed go and send this. I'm dumb right? How can this website find a perfect date? It's not like I'm going to get any guys in 3 hours or something. Who could be interested in me? Really? And now I've been waiting for this stupid thing to finish searching...oh it's done. OH MY GOD!

You have 71 offers

71 PEOPLE ASKED ME FOR A DATE? Ok so I looked at all the profiles and said yes to some and said no to the ones I didn't want.

My first date is tomorrow! I have no idea what to do I havn't been on a date in months! Ok calm down Mia it's just a date. For the next few days I have 11 dates to go to. This is going to be pain what has Lilly got me into?

* * *

Michael's POV

Me: You what?

Lilly: I put you on a date finding website.

Me:W-why?

Lilly: Because you haven't dated for a year ever since you broke up with your last girlfriend Roxanne. You need to find a date come on bro see the world once and a while.

Me: ...fine.

Lilly: Great! you have a date on Wensday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday!

Michael: Bu-

Lilly: Bye!

Lilly is so dead. How is this suposed to help me? All I know is that these fining a date on the internet junk never works out.

* * *

A/N: What do you think yes or no if I don't get reviews in 3 days I'm going to delete this story. Don't worry I have a lot more ideas for PD fan fics. 


	2. Date 1

**A/N: Ok, ok I won't delete it, if you want to. Ok so heres Michael's and Mia's dates on Wensday. Please send reviews! Please send reviews not corrections or any of that junk I'm not perfect and it's better to read the story instead of trying to catch errors I'm not in the mood today for that. I'm better with opinions and well reviewing. I may not write perfectly but READ the story that's the most important part. Besides I hate being perfect I like being unperfect (it's a complicated story).**

* * *

Mia's POV -DATE #1 

I had to meet this guy at an amusement park. That was a long drive I almost got car sick. I wonder what will he be like? Oh I'm here!

**Description: Tall, has blonde hair, green eyes, and I'll have a sweater on that says ****NYC.**

I saw the guy he was waiting right there looking around. He looked calm, cool, fun.

Mia: Hi I'm Mia. You must be the guy who asked me out online yesterday.

Brian: Hi! So like where's my date?

Mia: I'm your date.

Brian: Oh right you must be the girl I asked yesterday!

Mia: Um yea. ok. (looking confused)

Brian: Yea k. So theres this ride that's like really cool and I want to go on it wanna come with me?

Mia: Sure I love rides!

Brian: K. this is the ride.

I opened me mouth all the way down. He has got to be crazy? This ride was BIG it went all the way up and strait down up and down up and down then it went into a loop and went really fast down and 10 sharp turns. You have to see it to believe me.

Brian: Here I come Nightmare Hill! Come on Tia!

Mia: It's Mia.

This guy was crazy we finished the ride AND HE WENT "AGAIN! WOOHOO!". The14th time we stopped. I was so dizzy really dizzy everything was blurry.

Brian: Dude are you on drugs?

Mia: Brian I'm not in drugs I'm dizzy BECAUSE WE WENT ON THIS STUPID RIDE 14 TIMES!

Brian: Chill out woman breathe.

Mia: Whatever. I'm hungry is there a place to eat?  
Brian: Yea, over there.

We went to a food court. Let's just say it didn't go so good.

Brian: So want a hamburger?

Mia: No, I'm a vegetarian.

Brian: Oh so your on a diet?

Mia: NO. I don't eat meat!

We ordered right now I found a good vegetarian plate. Lucky me the rest was MEAT ALL MEAT!

Mia: So Brian do you have any talents?

Brian: It play Tenis.

Mia: Oh that's interesting. Are you good?

Brian: No I got hit in the head to many times.

Mia: I can tell. (not looking so suprised)

Brian: Wow is that buise on my head that big? Want to see it up close?

Mia: CHECK! PLEASE!

Mia: WAITER!

Waiter: Yes ma'am right away.

* * *

Michael's POV

**Chelsie: I have long blonde strait hair, blue eyes, I'll be wearing a skirt and a pink tank top with a butterfly pendant on it.**

* * *

Ok there she is.

Michael: Hi, I'm Michael.

Chelsie: Hey I'm Chelsie!

Michael: Um...where would you like to go?

Chelsie: Let's go clubing!

Michael: Um. I don't go to night clubs.

Chelsie: Come on it's fun!

We went to this club called Young Forever. She started dancing like crazy. I mean this woman is an animal.

Chelsie: Come on Michael! Dance with me!

Michael: Ugh..ok sure.

Chelsie: Wooo hooo! (She took of her top and swung it around her head)

Everybody started staring at her. And going "woo wee take off that bra of yours" or whatever. I started to freak out and came into a conclusion. I dated a striper. I left that place before anyone could see me. Um yea well that didn't work out let's hope tomorrow will be normal.

* * *

A/N: send me reviews saying who should Mia or Michael's date should be. Come on a old lady, scary goth girl, actor, drama queen? So I can make you guys laugh or entertain yourself with the weirest dates. So please five me an idea. 


	3. date 2

A/N: Hi, sorry it took so long I was busy working on my website. I'm not doing much now exept listening to my iPod and typing this so...yea. Thanks for the reviews keep sending them. My friend read this story and said that the last chapter was so funny and told me what I should do for date #2. She told me this story about a man that's like OBSESSED with spirits, or aliens or whatever she said he was creepy. I kind of liked it so I thought I should try it. If you have any ideas for weird dates tell me please! I'll see what I can do with them. enjoy!

* * *

**Mia's POV-Date #2**

Date#2 **Dean- I'm kind of tall, I have brown hair,and blue green eyes. I'll be wearing brown pants, white shirt, green jacket and since it's raining today I have an umbrella (color:navy blue) I'll meet you in Times Square.**

At least I could walk there this time. Anyways I saw the guy standing there, I looked at him up and down. He was kind of cute. So here's how my date went:

Mia: Hi I'm Mia!

Dean: Dean. (looking at me)

Mia: So where are we going?

Dean: Cafe 34 (A/N: I think that's a real cafe in new york I can't remember the name I think it's Cafe 34 or 34th I'm going to have to check on that.)

We walked over there and ordered two coffees.

Mia: Dean? Why are you looking around like that? Is there something you lost?  
Dean: No I didn't lose my soul yet.

Mia: W-what? (chocking on coffee)

Dean: Can I ask you a question? (his eyes were focusing on me)

Mia: yes.

Dean: Are you a man?

Mia: What? (spitting coffee on Dean's face)

Dean: Ouch. (going to the mens restroom)

5 minutes later

Mia: I'm so sorry Dean but why the heck did you ask me that question?

Dean: There spirits here Mia...

Mia: (looking confused)

Dean: They take over your body...a man could have taken over your body you know.

Mia: Whatever. (about to drink coffee)

Dean: STOP!

Mia: What?

Dean: The spirits they put poison on your coffee... (crying)

Mia: Dean, it's just coffee. (looking bored)

Dean: The spirits could of trapped your soul...(crying some more)

Mia: Yourbetter than that kid in**sixth sence **(it's a movie)...(taking a sip of my coffee)

Dean: Noooooooooooooooo

Mia: Dean I'm still alive I'm not going anywhere.

Dean: Your still here!

Mia: Uh-huh so do you have a job?

Dean: Yea the best one...ghost hunter.

Mia: Is that what you only do for a living?

Dean: You sure your not a man?

Mia: Shut up!

Dean: Understood.

Mia: What's up with you and telling ladies if theirmen? (yelling loudly)

Dean: Taking over bodies Mia think of the possibilities...

Mia: Are you sure if someone took over your body?

Dean: Your right. I could be someone I'm not that I'm actually me but not the real me (keeps rambling)

Mia: Oh no Dean it's your lost dead brother quick get him before it's so late. (I said sarcasticly)

Dean: (Hits his head) Get out of my body I know your there or I'll have to kick you and I don't have to be more specific than that. Not coming out huh? (kicks himself where the penis is) Ahhhhhhhhh! Come out your not staying there no your not...

Mia: (walks away from the table)

(A woman looked at me)

Mia: He's an actor practicing

Woman: for what?

Mia: The Mental Academy

Dean: CHARLIE! I HAVE TO LET YOU FREE!

Mia: Bye see you never (and I left)

* * *

Michael's POV-Date #2

**Sandy-I have long dirty blonde hair, I'm tall,and have green eyes. I'm wearing a t-shirt with a peace sign on it and blue jeans.**

I don't like where this is going. I saw her and well it's pretty obvious she's a hippee.

Sandy: Hello I'm Sandy!

Michael: I'm Michael.

Sandy: Is there peace in your life? Because you don't look to good right now.

Michael: I'm fine it's ok.

Sandy: Come in my apartment Michael.

Michael: Um...ok.

Sandy: Perhaps what you need is a good meditation

Michael: Um...no I'll pass.

Sandy: No...sit down it will relax you I promise.

Michael: Well I was thinking of taking a break and relax I feel tense you know?

Sandy: of course I promise this will relax you andtake all those problems I know how to make you feel as good as new!

Michael: Ok sure so what do I do?

Sandy: Sit here on this mat.

(I sat on the mat next to Sandy)

Sandy: Cross your legs and close your eyes breathe in and out.

(I did as I was told)

Michael: Hmm. What are you doing to my back?  
Sandy: Putting your shoulders down. Come on realx.

Michael: What next?

Sandy: take off your shoes?

Michael: ok. (taking off shoes)

Sandy: You also need to take off you socks.

Michael: fine.

Sandy: Now think of the place where you would like to be now.

Michael: Ok.

Sandy: Now hum a peaceful song to your self.

Michael: Ok.

Sandy: earase those problems and memories and everything that bothers you now.

Michael: Ok.

Sandy: Put happy thoughts in your head and lay down.

Michael: Ok.

Sandy: Now take off that shirt.

Michael: O-...wait...what?

Sandy: trust me it's part of the proccess

Michael: No way!

Sandy: Do it now or I'll charge you $67! (looking angry)

Michael: Fine ok ok!

Sandy: Close your eyes.

Michael: Uh sandy? Why are you putting fruit on my chest?

Sandy: (smelling them)

Sandy: Take off your pants.

Michael: Um no thank you.

Sandy: Then in that case you owe me $67

Michael: What for what?  
Sandy: You have been relaxed for 65 minutes I'm a teacher and you need to pay me.

Michael: 65? I then why did you say I owe you 67?

Sandy: for not taking your pants off.

Michael: What's in my pants is ...none of your buissness. Now bye.

Sandy: Ok oh and Michael?

Michael: Yea?

Sandy: $67! Bye sucker I mean Michael.

Michael: Whatever.

I guess she fooled me. I said it before and I'll repeat it again I HATE LILLY!


	4. Mia's date the guitar player!

**Trent: Tall, black hair, and green eyes I'm wearing a blue T-shirt and black jeans. I carry my guitar so I hope you don't mind.**

Awwww a musician maybe he can play me a song on his guitar! Oh there he is!  
Mia: Hi, I'm Mia!

Trent: Hey. I'm Trent.

Mia: So I'm guessing you play guitar?  
Trent: Yea. It's my dream to be famous you know? I don't give up trying. I'm a beginer so I'm new at this.

Mia: I'm sure your working on your songs?

Trent: Yea it's hard though but I keep trying. I really don't think I'm good.

Mia: No, I don't think so.

Trent: Sometimes the song just pops in my head anytime but I don't know if it's good though. But hey enough of that let's go to the picnic.

Trent set up a nice picnic. I was very impressed!

Trent: Want a hamburger?

Mia: No thanks! I'm a vegetarian.

And with that Trent got out his guitar and sang:

She's a vegetarian she doesn't eat meat,

Oh darn it! This really...beats.

Mia: Uh Trent...

She said my name

This isn't a game

my song was lame

It won't give me fame and I-

Mia: Why don't we stop and eat.Huh?

Trent: Ok.

We just sat there eating and talking:

Trent: So what were you doing yesterday?

Mia: Oh I had a date h-

Got his guitar again:

She had a date

Will she find her mate?

What if he's gay?

And he told you that in the middle of May!

And he said

"Hey! I'm gay!

an-

Mia: Th-that quite enough. Way to go to ruin my positive side

Trent: So you saying?

Mia: Right my date was creepy he thought I was a man.

Trent: You are?

Mia: NO!

Trent: K. Does that mean he thinks your ugly?

Mia: What?

Trent: Mia it's ok I know it's tough to be ugly. I'll sing you a song to make it all better.

Ugly woman

Walking down the street

Ugly woman

Would you stay away from me

Ugly woman

You make me blind

When I see your behind

Ugly woman

Can't get a date

Well tough luck mate

Ugly woman

You so...just so...ugly woman yea-

Mia: Ok, nice try Trent, nice try. You can stop now!

Trent: I think I'm getting better! I'll show my friends ...

Mia: You have friends?

Trent: And I'll ask them what they think

Mia: If they don't go deaf first.

Trent: What was that?

Mia: Help me!

Trent: Dude that's it!  
Help!

I need somebody

Help!

Not just anybody

Help-

Mia: Help me from this doofus

Trent: Help!

Mia: Not just any doofus

Mia: He's the biggest doofus

Trent: Heeeeelp!

Mia: He's a talentless moron would you help me pleeeeeease!

Trent: That was funny. Your a song writer too?  
Mia: No.

Trent: Oh. Can I ask you a question?

Mia: Sure shoot

Trent: Who's the doofus taletless moron?

Mia: I'm looking at him.

Trent turns around: Where?

Mia: Your slow right?

Trent: What are you talking about?  
Mia: Ok that answers my question. So...have you had any dates these days?  
Trent: 19 they ran from me though

Mia: Make that 20

19 dates

all of them gone

Now I'm here

and I found the one

Her name is Mia

...Do you want a quesadia?

Yea she's sooo nice

She doesn'tmind ifI have lice...

She didn't vote for Bo Bice

She's eating rice

I hate miiiiiiiice

She thinks she's ugly

but I see beauty inside.

I want to get to know you

I don't know what I'm miss'in

We could be a great couple

Look out Nick Lachey and Jessica Simpson!

We could live in a trailer park

our children could be named...molly and Mark

We could make out in the day and the dark

Yo-

Mia: As much as I like to hear another Trent classic I have to go.

Trent:

She has to go

I didn't even get a kiss

(he leans toward Mia. Mia turns her head)

Oooo I missed!

Mia: Trent come here.

Trent: Ya

Mia: (She smashes his guitar on the ground)  
Trent: Dude you like broke my guitar

Mia: BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!

Trent:

She maybe 23

But she acts like she's 3

She broke my guitar

So mature Mia

hardy har har

Mia: You know what? You suck! You won't become famous trust me. And your songs there just...creepy...and so are you.

Trent: You owe me 125 dollars for thaat guitar

Mia: Trust me if I don't pay I'm doing the world a favor. See ya! (I walk away)

Trent: Yea well I will be famous!

Mia: Not in this world (I yelled behind my shoulder)

Trent: I won't give up Mia! I think I

Looooooooove you

forever

I love you!

Mia: Stop singing! I'd rather hear William Hung sing.

* * *

"Hey Mia how was your date?" Lilly asked looking up from her book.

"You!" I said in a very very angry tone.

"Me?" She said.

"Your the reason why I'm dating freaks!" I yelled.

"Hello Lana!" She said sarcasticlly

"I'm serious."

"Well if your going to quit doing this you might need this" she handed me a bowl of popcorn.

I saw Trent outside.

"Lilly would you like to meet Trent? He's outside get to know eachother!" I pushed her out the door.

1 hour later...

"WHAT THE HECK? HE'S A FREAK!I WILL NEVER SEE THIS MAN EVER!" Lilly yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Join the club."

"His songs are soo weird and stupid"

"Yes I know. Is he gone?"  
"No."

"I have a date tomorrow.", I said picking out my clothes out of my closet, "I hope it won't turn out bad?"

* * *

A/N: Heehee next chapter...Michael's date.

Give me another idea for a date for Mia.

I think I'll do this 4 or 5 times until...she meets Michael dun dun dun!

Tell me do you want Mia to meet Michael again or do you want them to meet for the first time either way it's an interesting story to write.

Guitar guy was Heather's idea she's my friend.

Next thing I like to say...thanks for the cat lady idea. You know who you are!

bye!

-Music 2 my ears

p.s. Thank's for the reviews! No really thanks! You guys are soooooooooooooooooo cool.


	5. cute blonde but a dumb one

**A/N: I'm so sorry I'm not updating more often. My computer got screwed so I'm getting a new one and so I will be writing more then I used to I'm now using my dad's office computer (Noooo!) Here is a new chapter!**

* * *

Kelly- I have bleach blonde hair, green eyes, I'm also tall (and curvey!) I wearing a pink tank top and a pink mini skirt. See you there.

Ok so why am I SCARED? Oh I take that back who's the cute blondie over there?

Kelly: Hi I'm Kelly!

Michael: Michael, nice to meet you.

Kelly: Oh my god! Nice abbs hottie! (she lifted my shirt up)

Michael: Uh...thanks. Do you usually lift guys shirts to see their body when you first meet them?

Kelly: Chill. At least I complimented you so there!

Michael: Well thanks for the compliment. I set up a pick nick table in Central Park want to come with me? (I held out my arm)

Kelly: Oh how sexy of you! (she took it)

We sat down and began talking.

Kelly: Hey...do you hear guitar noises?

Michael: Yea. (eating sandwich)

Kelly: I like musicans!

Michael: I can play too.

Kelly: Ohhh. Nice.

Michael: So what'd you do yesterday?

Kelly: Oh so like it was such a long day!See Jessica and I were like talking about my ex-boyfriend, she says he was a jerk! You know what she is such a bitch! I broke up with him because he was cheating on me cause he's like 'no I'm not!' and I'm like 'yes you are' and he's like 'Linsey wanted to kiss me she like literally pulled me to her I couldn't help it'. Oh my god he is such a liar and he was like talking about how I slept with this guy. 'like no I didn't!" and he was like your such a liar! What the heck I bow down to him and this is what he does! I can't believe him! I had to break it off if he want this piece of ass he better kiss it good bye cause we're over! Maybe jess was right and yasmine said it would happend she was like 'Oh my god I like so told you so!" and I'm like 'no way. So how was you day?

Michael: (Dozeing off) Hmm? What?  
Kelly: Oh god did I like bore you or like what?

Michael: Uh...

Kelly: Oh no you didn't? Like oh my god if your like so bored of me why don't you leave?

Michael: I wasn't...

Kelly: Good then...

Michael: Sorry but I didn't need a life story..you know?

Kelly: Ya... Okay, sodo you think that this shirt makes me look like I gained 10 pounds?

Michael: Well I-

Kelly: Oh my gosh I look like a one of those fat people on TV ahhh!

Michael: Well a little exersice works but I don't think-

Kelly: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Michael: Kelly shut up! You going to cause a scandal!

Kelly: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Michael: Shhhh! (covers Kelly's mouth)

Kelly: Ohhh muscular arms! How do you do it Michael? Is this some gift? (comes closer)  
Michael: Um...ok so let's finish this luch.

Kelly: So what Movies you watching these days?

Michael: Oh I recently saw 'Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith'

Kelly: Eww! Is that like the geek movie. At least they made princess Ria hot this time cause you call those muffins on her hair a hair syle I mean heeeeeeeeeeeeellooooooo major fashion mistake there right? I seen this stupid movie with my brother and I had one question no one even bothered to answer. Why the heck did they name the guy Clay Aiken? Helloooo the guy do so not look like Clay! Oh yea and he didn't sing at all so that made the show so suckish!

Michael: It's Aniken and it's princess Lea(A/N: I have no idea how to spell that name so I know theres an error here)

Kelly: Lea, Ria, Mia, Fia whatever I'm still right about her hair though

Michael: Her hair is suposed to look like that...I think

Kelly: And why is she marrying that guy he is such a phycho! She has babies and what are the babies going to learn that he's a phyco DADDY! Hi my name is Sith I am your father I know I may seem like a freak wearing a toy mask and hidious black metal armor and I may have a voice that looked like it came from the barney show but I'm your Dada give me a hug! Yea that's like not how I would want a ending to be bad movie. Now Legally Blonde is a good movie!

Michael: That is so not (at all!) the whole point of the movie. I have to watch the movies before watching this one.

Kelly: Eww your a geek that is sooooo wrong! A geek in a hot looking guy's body yea soo soo sooooo wrong!

Michael: Ugh...

Kelly: Let's turn on the radio!

She stopped at a Brittany Spears song (Toxic)and danced like her but even more weirder. She started shaking her but all up on my face. She whispered in my ear.

Kelly: Let's make love in my apartment.

Michael: Uh... I just met you.

Kelly: So...I don't care! I do this 4 times a week with strangers even teenaged boys.

Michael: Ok your crazy I'm sorry but I have to go.

Kelly: No stay!

Michael: Fine.

Kelly: Good. I'm hot by the way you wouldn't want this to leave now do ya? So anyway want to hear about my conversation with jenny? Ok so-

Michael: SHUT UP! SHUT UP KELLY! You may be hot but you need the right persanality to go with it. And you want to know what I think? I think your a dumb ass. So bye bye now.

Kelly: Idiot like so not the best date in the world! I'm telling this to Sandy.

Michael: Make sure she doesn't go to sleep when your telling her.

* * *

I WILL SAY IT AGAIN I HATE LILLY!

Lilly: Hello?

Micheal: Want me to come over there and kill you?

Lilly: I'll take it as your date didn't go to well either?  
Michael: Either? Who els-

Lilly: Nothing. Nevermind. Well bro you know you'll find the right one. I bet your date tomorrow is going to be great!

Michael: I doubt that.

Lilly: Who do you have tomorrow?  
Michael: Elsie

Lilly: Sounds cool!

Michael: I was thinking...WHAT KIND OF WEBSITE DID I SIGN MYSELF INTO?

Lilly: Relax it's not like it's a freak website or anything right?

Michael: Sure. You could say that I guess.

**Sorry it's kind of sort I have to leave but I will be updating my stories! And I will have a new story out sortly!**

**-Music 2 my ears**

**P.S. Review please! Oh and thanks for the reviews!**


	6. Meet me in the chatroom

A/N-Sorry this is sort!

Michael's POV

It's hopeless I'll never find the perfect girl. I'm a loser right? I'm on this website right now, they're having a chatroom open I want to see who's on maybe talking to them might help maybe a warning on who you choose next.

100EL4U: Hey!

Deena7: Hi! What's your name?  
100EL4U: Michael.

7 minutes later...

100EL4U: Hello?

100EL4U?

**What a ditcher**

GJisme: Hey!

100EL4U: Oh hi.

GJisme: Hey, so have you herd of the fall festival coming here?

100EL4U: No what is it?

GJisme: This really cool festival coming to New York.

100EL4U: Oh.

GJisme: yea...

Kindness240: What festival?

GJisme:A fall festival coming here in 2 days!

100EL4U: I'm there.

Kindness240: Me too. I love festivals!

100EL4U: Yea me too. I haven't been in one in a long time.

Kindness240: Yea I know me too. I mean I have been in one but not a fall one you know what I'm saying it's not that I've been in one ( I've been in a bunch you know cause I have to attend them especially because I am...N/M

100EL4U: Ok I get the point. Gosh, do you ramble all the time (it's really strange and kind of funny) And I'm not in the mood by the way.

Kindness240: What? Your a grumpy one I can tell!

100EL4U: I not like that all the time. I just really really frustrated I guess. See I've been like dating freaks On was a stripper who was way to much (you know), and a hippee woman who I owe money too, then there was this really annoying girl who called me a loser because I like Starwars then this other one who nearly hates people and...

Kindness240: Ok, you better calm down buddy take it slow you know you just let the anger all out. Do you feel any better or are you in the migrane case like me? I know what you feel I've been dating freaks for awhile now. It seems that there bizzarre people here you know I don't even know who goes to this website?

100EL4U: Ha ha! Yea I know who really goes here anyway your like the most normal person I talked to these days. Well at least we have something in common now. I'm pretty much hopeless right now.

Kindness240: Ah! Cheer up! Hey, maybe the stripper was a little..weird but now you can tell when to run when that happens (wich is kind of odd 'cause boys useually like that kind of..stuff), and hey you don't have too pay her I guess but hey you have rights too ya know, and hey your so not a loser when you love Star Wars (love the movies! Almost everyone does!) and all those other girls coming well you know it's just seeing new people see who you like or don't life it's normal.

100EL4U: Wow, your really are kind thanks for the advice. You know you should say that to your self. So how did you end up here?  
Kindness240: My frind suggested this website because of my hopelessness of finding a date.

100EL4U: Sister she thnks I'm a single loser too.

Kindness240: You don't sound like one to me, you sound like a really cool person it's almost like I know you.

100EL4U: Thanks. Your really sweet not to gudge me like I'm a creep or something you took it calmly and you sort of cheered me up. Who are you?  
GJisme: Gosh, you guys talk alot. Hey want to go out with me tomorrow?

100EL4U: Um, sure. I'll take you to the fall festival.

GJisme: Ok awesome! bye.

100EL4U: Are you there? Hello?

Kindness240: Oh sorry I have to go phones ringing and I can't find it. Bye!

100EL4U: Wait! Will you come back here tomorrow?

Kindness240: Yea I guess.

100EL4U: Meet you here tomorrow at 8?

Kindness240: Ok that be great! Bye!

(Kindness240 has left the chatroom)

That GJisme girl didn't sound so bad she sounds cool. AndKindness240 is ...something...familiar. She really made my day she has a point it's just seeing new people and seeing wether you like them or not. Well tomorrow I have a date with Carla so I better not stay up too late.

* * *

**Sorry it's kind of sort but I'll write more tomorrow. Review if you like!**

**-Music 2 my Ears**

**p.s. Yea I know what your thinking you don't have to tell me. Oh! and sorry for the late updating I'm a busyperson and so are you guys so you understand.**


	7. Hopeless

Michael: Uh...hi?

Christy: Hi!

Ok. I did not expect to see a woman in her...40's finding young dates. I had no idea what I was getting into.

Michael: So uh you hungry?

Christy: Oh there's a food court over there. Hey don't you love the fall fest?

Michael: Yea I guess

* * *

At the food court 

Christy: So tell me a little bit about yourself.

Michael: Uh...well I uh um (biting sandwhich)

Christy: Oh sweetie let me get this (wiped of the ketchup on his chin) there (laughing)Oh isn't that funny?

Michael: (fake laughing) Well I am uh, Michael Moscovitz

Christy: Moscovitz hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Oh god hahahaha

Michael: What's so funny?

Christy: Don't you young people laugh at anything people say

Michael: I...guess

Christy: Then I'm fitting in...right? Cool

Michael: Right.

* * *

Noah: MIA! Like oh my god! Give me a hug! 

Mia: Uh hi!

Noah: I'm Noah so yea so how do you like it here in the carnival?

Mia: It's a festival

Noah: Like whatever

Mia: Okay...so...what's up?

Noah: Like so much. I need a girlfriend to help me out. You can help me out right girl friend?

Mia: Um...you only went on the dating site to find a "girlfriend" to help you out with your problems? Your not interested in dating?

Noah: Like duh! This is the only way I could find a girl who can help. So let's sit down.

Mia: Shit.

* * *

Christy: So my other husband went "I was hip at that night" Hahahaha. 

Michael: Ha. (bored)

Christy: I'm sorry am I boring you sweetie puss?

Michael: A tad.

Christy: I'm sure I need to use my cool talk. Ok waz up homie Chris Chis here I'm telling ya about my last b-day party! Yoooooooooooooo. What do you think?

Michael: I think-

Christy: Ahhhhhh this is fun- dude.

Michael: What the fuck (mouthing it )

Christy: Young man. No language like that. Go to time out NOW!

Michael: But- But-

Christy: No buts

Michael: Where?

Christy: Go go to ...the bathroom

Michael: I'm sorry ma'am but no!

Christy: NOW! (Pulling his ear and walking him toward the bathroom

Michael: Ouch! Ohhhh. Ok ok let go...please.

Christy: Thank you for your manners.

Michael: Whatever.

Christy: WHAT?

Michael: I mean your welcome.

Christy: Good Mikey Wikey (pinching his cheeks)

Michael: Please don't do that. I'm in a public area

Some man walking by: Having fun with your Mom kid? Hahaha

(Sign)

* * *

Noah: So like I was sooooooo mad I needed to therapy and they like so didn't help! Now I don't have any friends. 

Mia: Listen-

Noah: And they are so going to get it you'll see. I have problems BIG problems. I had a boyfriend and he broke up with me because I'M ANNOYING! (crying)

Mia: It's alright (patting him on the back)

Remember that guitar guy? Here he is!

Trent:

_If your having trouble finding a date_

_Can't quite find that mate_

_You feel hopeless _

_So so so so hopeless_

_That you finally see_

_That I'm the one for you_

_And you know it's true_

_Oh baby-_

Mia: Would you shut up and stop following me! I am so not hopeless...I'm...I'm great

Noah: (still sobbing) Mia please I need help I'll tell you another story-

Mia: No! Ahhhhhhh! (Leaving)

Trent: (singing) _I'm still availableremember me_Hey look Mia,I got a new guitar!

Mia: (pulled out a chord)

Trent: _Baby don't leave! _I NEED SOME MONEY TO GET THAT FIXED! Wait! (running behind Mia)

* * *

Christy: Come out Michael

Michael: No!

Christy: Why not?

Michael: I look like Mr. Roggers on ice.

Christy: Come out.

He came out with a ridiculous green sweater with tight pants and horrible brown shoes. When he came out. Girls started whistling at him and saying stuff like, "Tight but." and they kept gigling like well...girls. All around the store you could see girls staring at him.

Christy: PERFECT! My boss will "freak" like you kids say. Haha.

Michael: I am not wearing this in front of your office to try to get back at your boss!

Christy: Young man you are going to pay attention to me is that understood?

Michael: I-

Christy: Good. Now let's go.

Some girl at the counter: Hey mama's boy can I have your phone number?

The left the store leaving Michael full of embarassment.

Christy: Go in there.

Michael: Ok, listen I had a ...nice time and all but I really find you annoying weird and un cool ok? I'm not trying to be mean but WHAT THE HELL? Stop freaking me out with that mother thing! Stop trying to date younger men because I don't think nobody is going to like you. So there. Bye. (walking away)

Christy: I'll get you for this boy!

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure if you noticed but did you see that every girl Michael dated. Were like saying in the end something like I'll get you or something like that. Well you'll find out. Thought you should know.

* * *

Kindness: What's wrong?

Hopeless: Nothing.

Kindness: Why the change of sn?

Hopeless: Because I am hopeless.

Kindness: I am.

Hopeless: No I am.

Kindness: Well at least no singing guitar guy told you that.

Hopeless: WHAT?

Kindness: Nevermind.

Hopeless: Bad date huh?

Kindness: Duh!

Hopeless: Yea I'm starting to loose hope in this website. Maybe I'll be single forever.

Kindness: No you won't. I mean you sound like a nice decent guy.

Hopeless: Thanks.

Kindness: Your not going to give up like that. I mean I'm sure that one special girl will love to go on a date with you.

Hopeless: Thanks. You really are kind. Haha.

Kindness: Haha. Just here to help.

Hopeless: You know out of all the girls I dated so far your quite a charm. Why is that?

Kindness: I don't know. I'm nothing special.

Hopeless: You sound like someone special. You sound so familiar. Have we met?

Kindness: No.

Hopeless: What do you say about my luck onfinding adate?

Kindness: No one perfect huh?

Hopeless: Exactly.

Kindness: That's how I feel too. There's so many people out there and well I seem not to someone.

Hopeless: Woman find me boring I guess. I guess "perfect" isn't something I'll find anytime.

Kindness: STOP IT! Your not boring. You'll find that perfect woman. I'm sure lots of woman would love to date you.

Hopeless: Would you?

Kindness: Would I what?

Hopeless: Go on a date with me.


	8. BULLSHIT garenteed

**A/N: I'm so sad...want to know why?**

**I don't have readers anymore! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY READERS? You know I'm sad. **

**Maybe I'm a bad author? **

**Maybe I should quite writing stories...not finish them...and delete them. **

**It's obvious no one wants to read them. I should just quite thinking of the other stories I had in mind. So this maybe the last update I might do. Because well...no one likes my stories. Ok well hope you might enjoy?**

* * *

Kindness: What?

Hopeless: Will you go on a date with me? If you want...

Kindness: No...uh...sure.

Hopeless: Really?

Kindness: Yea sure. It would be nice to finally meet you.

Hopeless: Yea it would

Kindness: So...

Hopeless: 2morrow?

Kindness: Yes.

Hopeless: At noon. At _Vines_

Kindness: Ok.

Hopeless: Looks like I'll have to change my name again.

Kindness: Looks like. See you tomorrow!

Hopeless: Bye

* * *

Mia's POV

I was on my way at vines. Until Trent came along and sang:

Baby you know it's not to late,

to get your dream date

Mia I'm right here in front of you

so stupidwoman think

would you rather be with

or would you rather be with a creep

I-

"Trent, you are a creep!" I said fast walking. He caught up with me. About to play another song. I broke one of his chords. "Hey! I HAD TO PAY 25.50 TO GET THAT FIXED!" I ran.

There I spotted Vines. An outdoor resturant. I went in. I made my way through the tables looking for table 24. He told me online it was table 24 he reserved.

21-22-23-

I bumped into a guy I felt my body fall backward to the floor. The guy helped me stand up, "I'm so sorry. I was looking for my date, I didn't see you."

"That's fine. I'm looking for my date too."

"Wait a mintute...your kindness girl?"

"AND YOUR HOPELESS GUY!" I said that out loud and laughing."

"Oh hi!" We said at the same time and hugging. The people starred at us. But we didn't seem to care.

"Sit here." He pulled up a chair at our table. I sat down.

"You look really really beautiful."

"Thanks." She blushed.

"I never herd that before. Well except for this one time but that was really sweet."

"Aw no problem just being honest."

"So we meet."

"Yes I finally meet Mr. Hopeless."

He laughed.

"What is your real name by the way?" I took a sip of my water.

"My real name is Michael Moscovitz."

Mia spitted out her water, "You...HAVE-GOT-TO-BE KIDDING ME?"

"What are you talking about?"

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME?"

"W-"

"I'M MIA THERMOPOLIS"

"No-way?" He looked at me from head to toe.

"What the hell? This is the worst website date matching service ever! This isn't garentee. Do you see me garenteed? Perfect match garenteed? It's bull-shit garenteed that's what!"  
"Ma'am we're going to have to ask you to leave."

"I'll tell you what. I go though hell finding dates AND THEN WHY DON'T YOU TOSS IN YOUR OLD EX-BOYFRIEND WHY DON'T CHA?"

"Security!" The waiter called out.

* * *

**I know short. But I have to go. I promised you this. What do you think? Second half up next. **


	9. My ex

Michael: Mia relax.

Mia: How can I relax? Huh? _HUH?_

Michael: Mia breathe in and out. Try it with me.

Mia: Michael that's ridiculous-

Michael: Just do it. Try it with me.

Michael and Mia: (breathing in and...out)

Michael: You good?

Mia: (nodding her head) Yea...yea I'm...f-fine.

Michael: You sure?  
Mia: I-I'm fine

Michael: (Raised an eyebrow)

Mia: Really I am.

Michael: I know it's a bit awkward for you...as it is for me.

Michael found himself laughing.

Mia: What's so funny?

Michael: Nothing.

Mia: I should go now. Wouldn't want to hang around a phyco, right?

Michael: Well, I had a movie for us to go to in an hour. I planned it yesterday. You don't have to go.

This made me feel bad. Poor Michael. Planning a perfect date. Ending up with ME! That was sweet of him. I could at least go to the movie. So...that wouldn't be considered a date to be exact. More like friends making peace with eachother.

Mia: I'll go. Besides, I have nothing better to do. When is it?

Michael: About a half an hour.

Mia: Well we should get moving then.

* * *

We found a good spot in the theatre. There was a seat between us. I did not want to sit that close to him. That's just going to creep me out. 

---

Okay the movie is creeping me out here. So what if Jane's ex boyfiend killed her? Everyone's going to die! The movie was pretty much all about killing and drama.

---

Somehow Michael moved to the empty seat beside me. I turned and got scared. Oh it's just Michael. Michael?

"Sorry couldn't see because or the guy's big head in the way." He whispered. His breath touched my skin. I made me tingle a little. I couldn't help but shiver.

---

I can not watch the movie knowing he's right beside me. I don't even know why? Instead of watching the movie I glanced casually at his every 5 mintues. I'm pathetic, I know!

---

Oh...My...God. How could Brian be so mean? He's having sex with woman, and on the same night he kills them! My eyes were in terror. I accidentally put my hand over Michael's. It stayed there for like 4 seconds. I put it back on my lap. I hope Michael didn't notice.

---

Touching my ankle

---

You know what I hate about this movie theatre? Trent. He was sitting behind me trying to play footsies with me! And humming that annoying tune.

---

I...am...so...unlucky. I can't wait till I get home. Crawling to my ...

---

Where am I? Just take a glance at where you are and shut your eye. Looks like I'm in a car. Very nice ford, I may add. With a guy.

"You awake?" I know that voice.

"You mean this wasn't really a dream?" I rubbed my eye.

"Nope. You fell asleep."

"Oh." I said quietly.

He was just a few blocks from where I live.

"It's right around this corner." I said as he was driving.

I got back. Michael was nice enough to walk me to the door- WAIT! Lilly lives here! She's going to see Michael and totally go cops on me.

"That's okay I'll be fine."

He was just outside my apartment door.

"Well uh great meeting you...again."

"Yea same here."

"Night." He said softly.

You would of guessed that this would be the time when we kissed. I mean time fits perfectly! It was silent. Our bodies were inches away from eachother. I leaned my head closer to his-suddenly I came to my senses and opened my door breaking the silence between us.

"Night." I smiled weakly looking back at him and slamming the door in his face.

"Mia who was that?"

"No one." I lied quickly.

Lilly never let's something drop so, "No wait who was that. I mean I herd a very familiar male voice."

I snapped, "No one Lilly! Gosh!"

Lilly went out of the apartment.

-------------------------------------

"Oh my freakin' God!" Lally came in the apartment 5 mintues later.

"What?" I shreaked.

"My brother was here! You went out with my brother? Gosh Mia I don't know where to start? Let's start with you flat brain how-"

"Lilly. It was a mistake. I met him online and he asked me out. I didn't even know it was him!" I interupted her.

"Really?" She didn't believe me.

"Yes really! I just saw a movie with him that's all.'

"Uh-Huh."

"Yes! I don't ever want to go out with him!" I stomped all the way to my room.

"Suuuuure." She said playfully. She just laughed.

* * *

I do not ever want to go to the site again! Look at me! I'm going to a website to find woman! Yea sure I met Mia but I mean how creepy was that? ...Okay maybe one more try...Never know... 

I type the website address...I could be lucky?

After that I e-mailed Mia. Friends got to stay in touch. She wouldn't freak. I mean yea she's my ex-girlfriend but that doesn't mean we can't be great friends. I missed her. Not in that way...but you know other way. Get it?

**Hey Mia,**

**Glad I saw you I missed you**

No! Backspace!

**Hey Mia,**

**I'm glad I got to see you. You looked really beautiful**

NO!

**Hey Mia,**

**I'm glad I saw you again. Hope you liked the movie. I can guess your tired. Well I hope you had a great time, I know It was a bit awkward but it wa still cool to see you. E-mail me or call me anytime.**

**Love,**

**Michael**

Uh...

**Your ex-boyfriend,**

**Michael**

Wait what?

**-Michael**

That works!

* * *

**A/N: I am not quiting. I guess I was a little pissed at the time. I PROMISE I WILL FINISH THIS! Keep that in mind. I know how you would feel if someone didn't finish a story...it's sad. So I'm not quiting. Happy? I know I am!**


	10. Perfect and creepo

**Hey ya! I have nothing better to do since I can't do ANYTHING now that my head hurts it's a long story. Well I'm using my time for you guys to read. So enjoy!**

* * *

**Iean**

Okay, got one more. ONE MORE! I promise! I'm sorry Lilly is just getting on my case again. I mean who knows, maybe when I go back to Genovia Grandmere will have to pick for me. Am I that picky about guy? I mean I HAVE been through a lot. Okay now I sound like a poor girl. Oh wait, I am!

Anyways, Iean was going to pick me up from my apartment. Oh wait now I see him, "Hi!"

-----------------------------------------------

"Hi, I'm Iean." He gave me a quick hug and we went in his car.

"So, where we going?" I admit a tad bit nervous, but I mean just making sure. I don't want to run into Trent, lately he's been my annoying stalker/voice inside my head guy. I have got to get rid of him. He's been ruining everything!

"To a nice place for lunch." Just as long as it isn't where I've been for lunch yesterday, they'd throw me out like a I was a dog trying to sneek in.

"What's it called?"

"Northern Cafe." Phew!

"Sounds cool."

-------------------------------------------------

"So, how are you?" I tried to make it seem like I knew him forever, but I really made myself look dorky.

"Fine. You?"

Let me see...I just saw my ex yesterday, not to mention embarrass myself yelling like an idiot and getting kicked out.

"Cool." I smiled weakly. _Cool? _I had JUST lost my cool yesterday. I am such a liar.

We ordered our food and began talking.

Iean: (Smiling)

Mia: What are you so happy about?

Iean: I'm on a date with a beautiful woman instead of sleeping all day. It just suprises me.

Mia: (blushing) Shut up. What, are you a loser who mopes around all day with no life what so ever?

Iean: I do have a life. You are looking at Champ swimmer here.

Mia: Your a swimmer?

Iean: Yea, a champion. I came back with another metal too. So there I do have a life, and a good one too.

Mia: Yea, yea just a metal. Obviously nothing for our star athlete.

Iean: Hey! I worked hard for that metal. Nice one too. Do you have a life?

Well Iean I AM the princess of Genovia. Oh yea and I'm going to end up in an arranged marriage by my Grandmere. ALSO I HATE BEING A PRINCESS! AND I HAVE TO GO TO MY STUPID COUNRTY NEXT MONTH! Wow wouldn't that be a shock to him, right?

Mia: I really don't have something I'm good at. I do like writing but that's just about it.

Iean: Author?

Mia: Nah! I'm just not up for it. I might write a book someday, but now I'm just focussing on my present time right now.

Iean: Ah! Right.

Mia: Oh my gosh! Do you realize I've been on a date for an hour with out any complaining from me? Nothing wrong happend!

"Mia!" I herd some one knocking on the window where we were sitting. He banged on it again, "Mia!" He called out.

I turned to see who it was; Trent. Why? WHY? I hate sitting in booths. Note to self next time you don't sit in booths.

Great. Now that I finally have a perfect date he ruins it. Seems like Iean saw my anger.

Iean: Ah! Now I know what that was about. Stalker ruining dates for you?

Mia: No, no I went out with him. He's still not over me.

"Hi!" he waved cheerfully at me. Oh great. Not only Trent brought himself but he brought his guitar. If you embarrass me you are so _dead!_

I found you, on the...Northern Cafe,

you won't walk away

'Cause in time you'll find you will soon be mine

Oh-oh she's my sunshine

She is so fine.

You know you want me,

so, come with with me-

Luckily I couldn't make him shut up cause he was outside. I DID go outside and yell at him.

Mia: TRENT WOULD YOU PLEASE GO A DAY NOT FOLLOWING ME?

Trent: I can't help it if your so hot.

Mia: SERIOULY I WILL BREAK YOUR GUITAR IN PIECES!

With that he said he'd see me around. I'm scared. I do not want to see HIM around. I walked back inside seeing a suprised Iean look at me.

Iean: I know I'm not asking.

Now how on earth did he read my mind.

* * *

Mia: That was great! I loved the food.

Iean: I had a feeling you would.

Mia: You guess well.

Iean: I, Iean Rolintti, know what a woman likes.

I stood there smiling. Loosing my brain. He is just so...I don't know cute. I wouldn't use that word to discribe him, but one of the words. Just about then, I went back to reality.

Mia: Well, I need to get home. My friend want me there before 3 so I should get going.

Iean: I'll drive you.

I said yes. I mean it would be a long walk to the apartment. He's so kind. "Well, I gotta go, thanks for lunch." Just as I was getting out of the car Iean was about to say something.

"Uh, Mia?" He asked when I was about to get out of the car. I quickly turned around.

"Yea?"

"Mind going...on a second date with me?" He looked nervous.

I smiled, "Sure." I gave him my phone number and said goodbye and went to my apartment.

-------------------------------

I got an e-mail from Michael. Not that it's THAT important, I just didn't expect it. I replied back. WHAT? I mean when someone writes an e-mail you got to reply. It's the nicest thing to do. He did say he like me to speak to him anytime. Okay so enough babbing.

**Hey,**

**I really had a nice time. It was nice to see you too. Just came back from a date. His name is Iean, he's perfect. He even asked me out on a second date. So how are you? Any girl yet? Anyway if you want to chat with me anytime soon you know my IM screen name right? Well see ya.**

**Love,**

**Mia**

And sen- WAIT! What am I doing? Delete the_ love_ word. DELETE!

**Mia**

I just put and sent it.

* * *

This Kaitlyn girl is kind of_ scary_. She cleaned the bowling ball with a baby wipe or something. She always sprayed Windex (which she had in her purse) on a new bowling ball that came.

"You ready to bowl?" I interupted her cleaning her shoe.

"Oh...sure. Sorry." She went on her turn.

Her eyes were focused on the pins, and her hand was moving slowly until she released. Then ball went like a rocket knocking those pins down.

"And that's a strike." I looked suprised. Good aims.

"Yay!" She squealed. "Your turn."

I as always got stuck with one pin left. I not better but not worse. I asked her if we could take a break and she agreed.

--------------------------------

"Kaitlyn what are you doing?" I asked. She was cleaning the table with a baby wipe. I knew just then something was strangely wrong with her.

"Cleaning." When I assumed she was done I was going to sit on the chair, but Kaitlyn put her began cleaning my chair.

"May I?" I got the wipe a tossed it somewhere. "I think it's clean enough thanks."

"Oh." She looked at the ground for a long time.

Long long long pause. "What are you doing now?" I was scared to look down. I felt something wet on my shoes. To late I looked. WHAT THE HELL? She was spraying Windex on my shoes.

"I'm sorry. I just saw a spot on your shoe."

"Mind asking first?"

"Sorry again."

"It's fine. Let's just get back to bowling."

* * *

She was really weird. She cleaned bowling balls and kicked my butt at bowling. It was getting annoying with the cleaning and all. So just as she was cleaning I literally scared her to death when I went, "You know what-" She jump up and the slippery bowling ball hit my head.

"Oops." She said slowly not making a movement from her body. I put my hand on my head trying my best to keep myself together. You know people at this position would get some ice or something. BUT NO! You know what Kaitlyn does? She helps me by spraying her Windex bottle on my face.

She really is an idiot. WHY WOULD YOU BRING A FUCKING WINDEX BOTTLE WITH YOU? Why would you spray it on someone's face? Oy!

"Give me that!" I grabbed the Windex bottle and threw it hard. To my suprise the bottle actually hit all the pins. I didn't care. I left in the bowling ally. "At least you got a strike!" I herd her call out from my shoulder.

--------------------------------------------

**Mia,**

**I had an awful time. The woman I went out with was unbelievable! She carried Windex in her purse. How weird is that? I mean I couldn't take it, I left. Anyway, glad you found somebody you had a good time with. I on the other hand quit on this site. I quit.**

**-Michael**

I quit. This is all a waste of time. Once again who's evil mind was it to set me up here? Lilly.

Who was it that made me go through all this shit? Lilly.

Who was it that that made me more hopeless of myself? Lilly.

Who made me meet Mi- wait. She couldn't.

Lilly: What do you want I was about to leave to the movies.

Michael: Well I expected when your brother called you on the phone you'd be exited.

Lilly: And I'm not. What?

Michael: Well I was just thinking-

Lilly: Isn't that a suprise-

Michael: LILLY! WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME?

Lilly: Okay, okay. Jeez. Yea?

Michael: You do know I was dating woman from the site.

Lilly: Yea...

Michael: And you set me up in this in the first place.

Lilly: Yea...

Michael: So I was wondering WAS IT OR WAS IT NOT YOUR MASTER PLAN TO SET ME UP WITH MIA?

Lilly: I had no idea what so ever.

Michael: Lil

Lilly: Mikey

Michael: Lil DO NOT lie to me. I always find out in the end. Tell me the truth.

Lilly: Dear brother I am just as suprised as you are. Why making a big deal out of this?

Michael: N-nothing.

Lilly: Well gotta go. Bye!

(hung up)


	11. Second Date

**Winter Break is here!**

* * *

Okay. So my second date is will be tomorrow. Oh my God! It's tomorrow! I herd my cell phone ring.

Lilly: Mia someone is calling you.

Mia:Who is is?

Lilly: It's the doofus.

Mia:Uh, tell him I'm going somewhere.

Lilly:Your loss.

I don't have time for Michael can't he see I'm nearly exited for my second date. SINCE MONTHS. I don't mean to be that rude but I mean come on. Can't this wait. I need to- My cell phone rang. Who could interupt my thoughts at this time?

"Hello?"

"Hi Mia, it's Michael." Oh. Used my cell phone, huh? He knows me oh so well.

"Oh hi Michael. How are ya?"

"Horrible I'm quiting."

"Gosh you are?"

"Yes. I'm just not that into it. How are things with you?"

"Fine. I'm going on my second date tomorrow!"

"Lucky you."

"Michael, come on. Lighten up."

"I can't."

I was walking at Central Park right now. It was a really really nice day. Plus I kind of wanted to get out of the apartment. Lilly was acting all snotty today. And me right here praying not to find Trent here. I hope I don't. So anyway back to the conversation.

Mia: Michael stop it. Your so dumb! There are other woman out there. Just none you can see right now.

Michael: There is one I can see right now.

Mia: What?

"Turn around." A male voice spoke in my ear. I quickly jumped right up and turned around to see Michael laughing his head off. I let out a sign of relief.

"Not funny Moscovitz." I told him and turned my back on him.

"Come on, I didn't mean to scare you." He appeared in front of me.

I walked forward, but Michael caught up with me.

"It's kind of funny running into you." He smiled at me trying to make the moment funny.

"Yea I guess it was." I laughed a bit.

Both of us began walking around. It was kind of..._fun_.

"How's Lilly?"

"She's fine. Well she's kind of pissed to tell you the truth. I don't know why."

Michael laughed, "Oh really."

I eyed him, "Familiar evil laugh I haven't herd in awhile."

"I always had that evil laugh Mia." He joked.

after 5 mintues it began snowing. It's been so long since that happend. I grinned as the snow flakes fell on us.

"Hey it's snowing! And it's not even winter."

"But nice weather."

"Agreed." We linked arms walking along.

"You do realize we're going to have to get home soon right."

"We can go to my place for awhile."

"Sure."

* * *

I woke up in a unfamiliar apartment. This wasn't mine! I don't remember this! This also isn't my bed, and who's beside me-

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed as I saw Michael waking up to a loud scream. I quickly up and put my jacket on.

"Mia," I saw him get up too. "Sorry Michael. I have to go now. I'll call you later." I closed the door shut behind me.

What the heck was I doing? I was spending the night at my ex-boyfriend's house. Do you realize how strange that sounds? That's not normal! How stupid can I get? I'm already having a date tonight and I go off and spend the night at Michael's. Just forget about. Forget. Trying to forget. I even slept on his bed. I mean I fell asleep because we were watching a movie but still. That's so low.

* * *

"Hi!" Iean greeted me as I got in the car.

"Hey!" I said back smiling at him.

"Where we going tonight?"

"I'd figure we'd go to a new club opening now. Magical it's really cool."

"Can't wait."

* * *

I wonder why she left in a hurry. I mean it wasn't like something happend. All we did was watch a movie and Mia fell alseep. I didn't mean to freak her out. Maybe the screaming gave it away. Okay so she is freaked.

Lilly: What are you doing alone?

Michael: Thinking.

Lilly: Get out of your apartment Michael!

Michael: What make you think your my mom?

Lilly: Michael I'm your sister. I help you. I want what's best for you. You need to get out.

Michael: (grumbles)

Lilly: Uhhhh...listen there's this club opening near. Magical or something you should go

(Voice in back ground: Ma'am are you going to move your car or what?"

Michael: And?...

Lilly: Go there

Michael:...fine.

Lilly: Bye have a good night.

Michael: What do you mean by that?

Lilly: (hangs up)

Sometimes Lilly is impossible. So I went to the stupid club. I got there and the place was packed! Everyone was dancing and having fun while I was sitting in a corner drinking coke.

* * *

"Wow! This place is packed!" I said coming in the club.

"Yea I know." He said loudly. The music was so loud I could barely hear him.

"Here let's find a seat."

"Okay." He took my hand as we went through the large crowds of dancing people all around. We found a seat near by for two people.

"So what do you think?" Iean asked.

"It's awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Wanna dance?" he asked standing up looking at me for my answer.

"Sure." I replied.

Both of us joined the rest of the people dancing so the beat of the hip hop music.

* * *

Just as I sat there alone this girl came in front of me and asked, "Hey what a handsome guy like you doing out here all alone?"

"Oh. Just had nothing to do so I figured why not come here?" I said calmly. She laughed at that.

"Do you want to dance?"

"Okay." She pulled me in the large crowd of people on the dance floor. So just as I was dancing with what's her name I saw Mia in front of me. I paid no attention to what's her name. What is her name?

"So what's your name?"

"Melanie!"

Melanie. Well where was I I saw Mia. I waved my arms up and called her name, "Mia!" She didn't hear me.

"Mia! Over here!" I yelled as loud as I could. She turned around and looked around her wondering who called her name. She looked at my direction. She took a quick glance at me then went back to looking at her date then turned around again with widen eyes.

I smiled at her. I told backed up closer to Mia until we were inches apart. "Hey!" I said. She ignored me.

* * *

"Hey, I'll be back I'm going to the restroom."

"Okay I'll be right here." He made his way out of the crowd and went to the restroom. I turned around to Michael looking annoyed.

"What?" I sounded kind of rude.

"Nothing. I just wanted to say hi. You don't seem too happy to see me."

Icalmed down a little bit, "No, no I'm glad. Sorry. Hey!" I quickly changed my mood.

"Hey!"he said back.

"So what brings you here?"I asked.

"Lilly told me to come here. She said I had no life and I needed to come out."

"I agree with her." I nodded. Michael really has no life. I didn't want to say that though.

He rolled his eyes. I kind of laughed at that. Oh God did I sound like I was flirting with him? Cause I'm not. I saw Iean coming toward me.

"What's so funny?" He said beaming at me.

"Nothing" I said quickly ducking his head down and turning around.

"I back!" He said.

"I know!" I said smiling weakly. Michael kept moving. I couldn't let Iean see him. Because then he'll go; do you know him? That's how problems start right? With ex-boyfriends and boyfriends. Not saying he's my boyfriend I just don't want to ruin this date.

"What do you have behind you?" Iean looked down.

"N-nothing." I forced a smile keeping cool of the situation.

Michael tried standing up. "Stay down." I hissed at him.

* * *

I don't know what the heck is Mia's problem right now? She's hiding me from her date! So I managed to stand up and move away from Mia. I lost Melanie already. I guess she got mad cause I was only paying attention to Mia. I wasn't flirting with her! I kind of got pissed at Mia. She clearly doesn't want me around.

I saw that Mia caught up with me. "Michael, I'm sorry. I just didn't want Iean seeing you. You know? It's just kind of awkward."

"I completely understand." She looked at the ground.

"Where's Iean?" I asked looking behind her guess he was near.

"He's talking to some friend down there." She pointed at him talking to a friend.

"Oh."

"Want to dance?" She asked.

"Um...sure?" Why would she want to dance with me?

"Great!" She grabbed my hands making me move closer to her. She made us move somewhere else so Iean couldn't see us. We had a great time. She seemed to have a great time. Suddenly the music started slowing down and turning into a slow song. She put her arms around my neck as I slowly moved my arms around her waist. This felt kind of...weird.

"Michael?" I herd her say softly in my ear.

"Yea?"

"Sorry I freaked out on you this morning. I acted stupid. I don't even know what I was thinking"

"It's alright." I responded.

"Thanks."

She rested her head comfortably on my shoulder.

* * *

"Mia!" I herd a familiar voice call out. Wait I know that voice... 


	12. Single no more!

"Mia!"

I quickly turned my head. Out of all the people guess who was right there in front of me? Trent. God, he really is getting on my nerves these days. He can't even take a hint!

"Trent how many times do I have to freakin' tell you NOT TO FOLLOW ME!" I yelled at him.

"But Mia you are my true love! We are ment to be-"

"Trent, we are not meant to be so get a hold of yourself." I interupted him.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"I followed you."

"Mia, is this guy giving you any trouble?" Michael looked concerned.

I looked up from the floor to Michael and looked behind him, then Trent appeared in the stage. With his guitar. In front of everyone. And me not knowing what he's up to.

_I met you on date_

_and man do I hate_

_when I fell in love with you_

Oooh-

"And that was Trent. Give him a big hand people," Michael appeared in the stage trying to save my butt.

Trent just ignored that.

_You are so beautiful, baby!_

_And I want someone to save me,_

_from this awful curse...called love._

_Man, she's hott when she yells at me _

_each time I stalk her,_

_but when she sees me_

_her face turns the color of a cherry_

_Oh screamin' "Trent get the hell out of here!_

_I don't want to see you anymore_

_and I wish I haven't MET YOU BEFORE!"_

_She is very angery at the things I do to her-_

"Trent, Trent here I think you're done." Michael said guiding him off the stage. Michael said in the microphone, "Trent everyone. Give him a big hand people!" Silence was all he got from the audience. Except for the 'boo' noise a guy from the crowd said.

Trent walked towards me"S-so how'd you like the song?" He stuttered.I smiled and leaned my head closer to him. Trent thinking like a big dope thought he was finally going to get a kiss. But-instead he got a yelling Mia screaming at his ear: "I want you to get lost and stop following me! Go away stop appearing our of thin air. JUST GO!" Trent did as I was told and went out. This made me feel sort of bad. But hey! NO TRENT!

"That guy follows you around?" He asked.

"Gee you noticed." I said sarcastically.

"Mia!" I herd Iean call out.

"Oh shoot it's Iean." I was about to sat something else but Iean appeared infront of me. Michael just stood there and not looking at us. "Oh hey!" I said cheerfully. I didn't want him to find out about Michael. Iean looked up at Michael.

"Hey who's your friend?" He pointed at Michael. Oh know! He saw! He saw I'd been with Michael.

"Who?" I said pretending like I never seem him.

"Him." He said firmly pointing at Michael behind me. "Oh, him? I don't know him," I was a bad liar you could tell but Iean fell for it,"I really don't know who this man is!"

"I don't know who this woman is either!" He played along. "Never met her in my life or dated her in my life not that I did, just saying." Okay, so we were both bad liars. I think he was pushing it too far though.

"Hey I don't know you! So go away!" I said barked at Michael smiling at Iean, who was confused. I tried smiling and laughing, to take that serious face off of him.

"Okay. Hey wanna dance?"

"Sure." I said taking his hand. I let out my breath relaxing a bit. That was close.

* * *

I went in my apartment and saw Lilly reading a newspaper she locked her eyes on me as I walked in the door. Ifelt like a teenager that gone past her curfue. "What?"

"Had a nice night?" she asked in a sing tone.

"Not exactly the word I've been looking for-but yea I guess it was nice!" I ran to my room as fast as I could so she wouldn't ask another question. Sometimes I feel like Lilly may be up to something acting strangly and all.

* * *

**Spring**

It's been officially almost 6 months Iean and I've been going out. We've become close. Really close. So I guess it's safe to say it...he's my boyfriend. That's right ladies and gentlemen Mia is not single. Well let's get to right now. I'm on my way back to New York from Genovia. Everyone would be waiting for me at the airport. They really want to see me again after all it has been 5 months since I seen them.

Just as I arrived in the airport I didn't see anyone there. _What? _I thought. I took a look around no one was here. Really guys, I feel so welcomed. I didn't know what to do. I started moving forward I herd foot steps behind me. I quickly turned around and saw everyone there.

"Gotcha!" They said as they were giving me hugs. Mom was there Mr. G, Lilly, Tina, Boris, Michael, Iean, Shameeka, Ling-Su, Trent...wait...Trent?

"Funny guys."

"Sure was. You looked so confused when you didn't see us!" Lilly laughed. Everyone laughed along. "Miss me baby?" Trent said hugging me. "Not really." I said truthfully. Michael came over and hugged me, "I missed you." He whispered. "Yea me too." Trent went.

I looked at Michael he knew what I was asking, "I have no idea how he got here." He moutherd.

I nodded. I hugged Iean tightly and kissed him.

* * *

Iean turned to me and looked at me. "Hey aren't you the guy from the club? What are you doing here? You don't know Mia. Right?" He asked scanning me.

"I, uh-"

"No, Michael let me handle this." Mia cut in.

"You know his name?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Iean I lied to you before. I do know this guy...he's my ex-boyfriend. I-I lied because I thought you were going to get mad. Don't get mad at him, be mad at me. I am so sorry I lied. Now that you know-I'd like to introduce you to Michael."

I showed no reaction. "I'm not mad at you, just dissapointed. I am glad you told the truth before things got worse."

Mia smiled she held back her tears. "I am really sorry."

"Hey, forget about it! We're starting new know. Good to meet you." Iean shook my hand. He looked at me in the eye. His eyes were giving me a warning look. Right? Or was this just me? He looked at Mia.

"So ex, huh?" He jumped his eyes to me.

"Yea." Mia and I said in a low tone.

"So broke up, huh?" Okay now his attitude was annoying me.

"Why?" He is beyond jelous.

"Hey Mia we should get going come on." I said trying to get out of this problem, I took her hand dragging her out of the airport.

"I'll get you're bags Mia." Iean offered taling two of her bags. "No that's okay I'll do it." I grabbed her bags.

"Oh that's alright. There's really no problem." He took them back.

"No really. I got it you don't have too." I took them again.

"But I'm the boyfriend." It's clearly obvious we're having a fight here. But not really a fight just hiding it between ourselves. He took them quicker.

"And I'm the good friend here." I got the bags again.

"Don't you mean ex-boyfriend." He smiled at me, hiding his evil glare from Mia. He smirked and got the bags from my hands.

"Who-cares." I got them back.

"Obviouly you wouldn't carry bags for and ex girlfriend."

"She's still my friend."

"Oh really?" This time he snatched those bags quicker leaving red marks on my hands.

"Really." I did the same. getting into a an angery mode as did he.

"Find that hard to believe."

"You know you're just jel-"

"Stop! Someone... just carry my bags please so we can get the hell out of here." Mia stood in the middle of our flight trying to stop this. "Please!" She walked away.

"Here you can carry her bags." He shoved them right at me. I felt like my stomach had be punched by a giant. I fell to the floor in pain.

Iean looked behind his shoulder. I swear I could hear his evil laugh.


	13. from brother to sister

**TODAY IS MICHELLE GIVING DAY! Note: Never happensEVER! So you're lucky duckies today!**

* * *

"Michael you okay there?" Mia say my pained expression as I went in the van.

"Fine." I sounded like a 100 year old man.

Iean really has a thing for ex-boyfriends doesn't he? He started nuzzling on Mia's neck and just acted stupid in front of me. He really is friendly. Not that I'm jelous or anything. I'm not. He's a show off

When all were about to head home we said good bye to Mia. Mia said thanks for coming and hugged me while Iean had to stop in the middle of that and say we should go. Really what is it with this guy?

Not that I'm jelous...

* * *

He said I love you. No not Trent...Iean! He said it when he brought me home. That was so sweet. I have to tell Lilly! 

------------------

Okay seriously how low can Lilly be she says she thinks it's soooo_ pathetic. _Some best friend!

* * *

I was happily enjoying TV when a storm came knocking on my apartment door one evening. I opened it and faced a monster, no other known as...Lilly.

"Lil, I'm in the middle of something make it quick."

"Oh please! What could you possibly be doing? Having "a moment" there bro?"

"No! There's no one here. I wouldn't do that anyway." I shook my head. Lilly got up on her tip toes to see behind me what I was doing. I tried the same to cover.

"Come on!" Lilly pushed me aside.

"TV night I see. Popcorn bowl, shirtless man, and flat screen TV." She circled around my apartment. "You do this every night? Come on Michael, have a life for once! GET OUT! There is a world outside you know? Why the heck do I always have to find you home?"

"Cause I'm a lonely man, Lil." I said simply.

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Stop it with that sob story. You know those things never work on me. Get a life! I thought you were dating now, are you?"

"Didn't I tell you? I'm hopeless, dateless, and lonley. I gave up a long time ago. There is no one there for me. No one."

"I should of known. You had feelings for a certain someone. You know bro, when someone can't seem to find a date they seem to hold a gurdge inside they hide."

"Really?" I said not quite catching her drift.

"Yea. I mean you wouldn't hold some sort of emotion toward a friend,would you?"

"You nuts." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh no, not nuts just a know it all."

"Doubt it." I smirked.

"All right let's get to the chase. I saw you trying to fight off Iean at the airport. What were you thinking? Hello? Mia isn't your girlfriend anymore...unless off course you still like her. Now I just saying that's all!" She obviously doesn't get it, right?

"I don't. I was just trying to be a good friend."

"Okay, admit it!"

"Lilly, I don't like her. I just don't want to date anyone right now."

Lilly smirked. "As if. You say you don't like her, prove it! Show me. Go out there and date someone already. If you do that's when I start to believe it."

"Okay. I can date any woman in New York if I wanted to! Cause I don't like her!"

"Yea, sure. What happend to I'm hopeless I'm lonely, huh?" She crossed her arms raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, well..."

"Well what? You said so yourself, "Lilly really had to visit. She alaways ruins everything. Ever since she was born! I'm telling you my sister is turning me red now, "I can't even get a date." She really can have a good impression of me.

"Yes I can!" I said. More like said it like I was a little boy again.

"Pshh. I bet you can't even find a date by friday noon."

"Oh yea? Well you're on sis. I so can. And THAT will show you I am not in love with Mia."

"Who said?" She is such a sharp mouth.

"I am...AH! Nevermind." I threw my arms out in frastration.

"Okay, prove it! You don't find a date by Friday noon then you are officially lying to me. And that means you're in for a big suprise."

"What suprise?"

"Not telling, bro."

"Alright you're on, sis!" We shook hands on it.

I went to my bathroom to wash my face. I herd Lilly call out before she left. "Better hurry Cinderella! The clock is ticking." She laughed and slammed the door shut.


	14. Welcome back

**M update week! (Me updating all week) Did I mention that 6 of you peoples will be glad to read this!**

* * *

Lilly came in the apartment with a evil grin on her face. 

"Where've you been?" I asked as she past me.

"Oh no where really." She smiled and went to her room.

* * *

**Remember Friday at noon. Or you loose. Did I mention friday is Mia's birthday?**

**-Lilly**

Some e-mail right? HOLLY CRAP! Mia's birthday! Lilly really is a nice person.I forgot about that. I'm a terrible person. Not that I care. Okay back to the date hunt.

No...

* * *

"Hey Mia?" Lilly and Mia were in the kitchen cooking lunch when Lilly asked. 

"Yea?"

"How would you like to go on a big dinner for your birthday?"

"Lilly, I wouldn't want anything special." Mia replied.

"Come on. It'll be fun...Michael will be there..."  
"And what makes you think I'll say yes by knowing this?"

"I don't know just wondering..."

"Lilly!" Mia yelled

"Okay, okay."

They were both interupted by no other than... Trent. He was at my window. Wait how'd he get there? Oh wait he's on a tree! Oh shit! My window is completly opened!

"Fine I'll go to the dinner. NOT because Michael will be there but because I want to." Lilly smiled among herself and left the kitchen. What is up with her? Seriously! I mean you'd say it's perfectly natural. But you got to see it, baby that is one girl who nuts!

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 

Lilly is one funny girl. She left my computer on with a note.

_Welcome back!_

She left it on...Datematcher. com she's insane! No way am I never ever...

* * *

Michael: Hi I'm Michael! 

Ryla: Ryla. (codly)

Michael got out his hand so she could shake it.

Michael: Hahaha don't leave me hanging haha

Ryla: I don't shake anything body part of mine not my "booty" not my head not my chest not my hand.

Michael: Okay...

Ryla: Are you going to stand there?

Michael: Oh sorry. I'll take you to a cool coffee shop. Come on.

Ryla: I don't drink anything black.

Michael: Hahaha you're wearing black.

Ryla: (stepping closer) do you have a problem with it?

Michael: (sweating) uh...no. Coffee is not black coffee can be brown too.

Ryla: Fine.

Michael: Let's go!

Ryla: (unenthusiastically) Yay.

--------------------

(At the coffee shop)

Michael: Isn't it a nice day? I love the sun.

Ryla: A I like thunderstorms. I hate the sun.

Michael: (gulps) so why are you not happy? Something wrong?

Ryla: I don't do happy

Michael: No smiling?

Ryla: I don't smile.

The waiter brought their mugs over to them.

Michael: Thanks (to waiter)

Ryla: Go away (looking at waiter with evil stare)

Michael: (sigh)

Ryla: (drinks mug) I hate this.

Michael: Do you want me to order something else?

Ryla: No.

Michael: You sure?

Ryla: I said...no.

Michael. Okay. So do you live here?

Ryla: No. I live in a hole. What do you think?

Michael: Just wondering. You know not all people are from here. So tell me about yourself.

Ryla: What personal imformation do I have to revealto stranger for?

Michael: You just tell cool stuff about you.

Ryla: I write poems.

Michael: Really?

Ryla: I hate myself, I hate my life, I hate the world, my world if full of HATE.

Michael: That's a really nice peom, Ryla.

Ryla: It's not a poem.

Michael: Oh (feeling dumb)

Ryla: Those are facts about me.

Michael: So can you share a poem?

Ryla: What are you my teacher?

Michael: I just asked...

Ryla: (rolls eyes)

I see darkness

I see darkness inside you idiotic little head

Now it's time for bed

To bad I said,

cause you'll be gone.

Once you close your eyes

I say bye bye bye

your life will flash back since day one

and it won't be fun

cause after that you'll be gone gone gone.

Michael: (wide eyed) interesting...poem

Ryla: It's not a poem...it's your future.

Michael: What?...

Ryla: (laughs evily) I was joking. (back to serious mode)

Michael: Right. Can I ask you a question?

Ryla: I don't like questions.

Michael: Yea but-

Ryla: I said I don't. (raises voise)

Michael: So want desert?

Waiter: Would you like any sweet treats miss? We have a great menu of deserts!

Ryla: I hate sweet.

Waiter: You sure?

Ryla: I said I do. You you have something to say back? Go ahead but you'll be the one who gets it in the end.

(waiter leaves)

Michael: Ryla mind being a bit...kind.

Ryla: I don't _do_ kind.

I put my head down begining to regret this bet. That is when I noticed a pair of feet outside the coffee shop window in front of me. I looked up to see Lilly. She crossed her arms and raised her left eyebrow. The she shook her head and laughed she moutherd "give up?" I exploded and triend making it look like I'm having a good time with Ryla.

Michael: Ryla you crack me up! Nice jokes! You can cut the darkness girl act now.

Ryla: I don't _do_ funny

Michael: Hahaha

Ryla: (Puts on a serious face)

I stopped laughing. Lilly laughed at what happend and walked away.

Ryla: Who's that?

Michael: My nightmare. She says I can't get a date cause I still love a girl.

Ryla: You love a girl?

Michael: I DON'T LOVE HER!

Ryla: You said love instead of like. People would of said "like" you didn't

Michael: I- Well...what do you know?

Ryla: Everything. Tell her.

Michael: What are you my sister?

Ryla: No. Just a knows everything friend. Tell her.

I got freaked out and left. All I herd from Ryla was:

"You left our date. You made me mad. Now I hate dates because of you."

-------------

12:00

I am still looking hard in front of my computer.

-----------

2:00 am

I keep looking...

------------

4:00

Man is dead I lay my head on the keyboard

dhjfgjflsssuyriggirrrrrrrrghyyyyyyyyyyyirrruuuuuuuuuhffieeeeeeefjjjeeefiieeeeeezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**REVIEW! If ya know what's good for ya!**


	15. I believe you: The ending

**Might be my longest chapter yet...

* * *

**

_**Bling**_

**Lilly2006: TICK TOCK...**

I woke up when I herd a noise from my computer. I got an instant message from Lilly. Oh she is so nice. Really she is. I woke up and took a shower, got dressed and headed out. Just as I was out I saw Iean in front of me. My eyes squinted at the sight of him. He greeted me with a smile. Mia was behind him. Oh no wonder you're smiling she's right there. Oh wait, what's she doing here? Had she'd been here the whole night? Had they done- No. Mia is not like that.

I walked over to them I nodded at him and turned to Mia, "Hey!" I smiled.

She returned my smile. "Hey!"

"So were you here all night?" Oh! Iean just got pissed. What, I had to ask, right?

"No she just got here." Iean answered for her. Phew. Not that I care. Not at all.

"Yea I wanted to see if he'd like to have breakfast with me. You're welcome to join us if you like too." She winked at me. Iean gave Mia a questionable look. "Sure." I said. Mia smiled. "Okay, let's get going then." Iean shot me a death glare. I grinned at him. Ha! Idiot.

* * *

"So where were you?" Mia asked.

"I was-"

I stopped myselft there. Thinking of what Lilly said before. I can't tell her I was on a date. What is Lilly said something to her.

"-Somewhere." I finished. I took a sip of my coffee.

"Really?" Mia looked as if she didn't quite believe me.

"Yes."

"Michael, you look tired. You have bulges under your eyes. What were you doing all night?"

"I wasn't...sleepy." I answered simply.

Mia gave up and shut her mouth and didn't anything anymore through out breakfast. When we were done I went downstairs to the exit with Mia. Mia ignored me. She just kept walking faster to get to the exit.

"Mia, why are you ignoring me?" I asked.

She went the through me like I was a ghost. I caught up with her. I pinned her to the wall. Not roughly but gently.

"Mia, what is up with you? Will you just tell me what's pissing you off? Ignoring me will not help."

She she slipped out from my arms. She walked faster. Still ignoring me. Once again I stopped her.

"Will you just tell me what's wrong?" My eyes were searching for a response in hers. I got nothing.

Until, "You want you know what's wrong? You. You never EVER tell me anything! This is why we broke up." Her personality changed. She was fearless now. She looked mad. She looked strait at me.

"I'm sorry. I has nothing to do with Tereasa this time. I just had stuff to do that's all." She still waited to see if I'd say something else. She started walking again.

"I wish I could tell you." I called out. She stopped. She slowly turned around. "I wish that too." And she left.

* * *

Seriously what's his problem. Doean't tell me anything. What do you think I'm a softy toy? I mean come on he NEVER tells me anything. There is definely something up with him. He's been like this for a whole week. This Friday is my birthday do you think he'll at least explain it to me then? I don't think so. He's been like this since the whole Tereasa incident.

She's this girl who was the reason we broke up. She keep stealing Michael. Michael never told me anything. One day I desided to spy. I know so not like me. But I had too! How would you be if a guy said. "Oh nothing" each time you asked what he was doing. I am not a jelous girlfriend or anything. But really you'll find out why.

Back to the story. I saw them kissing in her apartment. First of all. WHAT THE HECK WAS HE THINKING? Second, did that bitch know he was dating me? And third, he kissed back. You have a girlfriend, buddy! Ahaha, if you didn't want me anymore why did you not talk about it? You know what? I am not going to talk about this anymore.

I'm not...

really...

I am not getting any ideas in my mind incase you're wondering...

Nope...

Like I care what he's doing...hahaha...

...Yea right what the heck am I thinking.

* * *

I got one. Yes! I actually have two for today and tomorrow. You know what that just proves I don't lo-err like her. For once Lilly has to re-think the know-it-all statement. Because, she's not a know-it-all. I will get a date by Friday. And I will show them ALL! I hope.

* * *

"Lil, I'll be out all day tomorrow. So you won't be able to find me."

"Why?"

"Oh nothing." I said trying to re-act the line Michael used.

"Okay then, but at least have your cell phone on."

* * *

Michael: Hi, I'm Mi-Mi-ch-cheal

Lea appeard. She turned out to be...an old lady.

Lea: Hello hott papa (slaps Michael's butt hard) ehehehe

Michael: Yea (rubs back because of pain) Hi. Uh is your daughter here? She was suposed to go on a date with me. (speaks loudly)

Lea: I'm not deaf you know. I AM YOUR DATE BOY!

Michael: W-what?

Lea: Let's go. (holds on Michael's arm)

Michael: I uhhh...

--------------------------------------------

I swear I had no idea...

Michael: So tell me something...

Lea: Ehh?

Michael: W-why are you dating? Or why did you lie about y-your...age.

Lea: How else would I find a hott boy? On e-bay? What were you expecting?

Michael: S-someone a bit younger, perhaps.

Lea: Oh, well I guess you got what you're looking for.

Michael: Somewhat.

Waiter: Would you like anything? ...Anything for your _Grandma? (raises eyebrows)_

Michael: She's not my Grandma

Lea: Yea you lookin' at his randy dandy hot lookin' date.

Waiter: Okaaay... (leaves and mouthers "I'll get the check")

I already know the waiter. Yea we go way back since I brought my date here for the first time. Yea the waiter already knows me. He even knows I'm dating. Weird, huh? Lilly came. Yes she was outside looking from our booth window. She took one good look and laughed. She didn't need an explanation. She pointed at her and keeped laughing. Before she left she gave me a thumps up and laughed somemore.

Lea: Lad, who's that young lady?

Michael: My sister.

Lea: Oh why she seems to be troubling you.

Michael: She thinks I have no life and can't get a date because I am still in love with woman.

Lea: You love her?

Michael: NO!

Lea: But you said love instead of like, usually people would of said "like"

Michael: I don't lo-err like her, okay? I am going to get a date by Friday night and I'm going to prove everyone that!

I got up and paid the waiter as I left. That one woman or lady I'll never meet. Let's go on to tomorrow.

* * *

"Mia?"

"Yea?"

"Where are you going this early?" Lilly rubbed her eyes and looked at me.

"Iean." I said simply.

"Okay. Well be back soon okay?"

"Fine."

I left and drove over to Michael's. I parked my car in the shade where he wouldn't spot me.

* * *

My cell phone rang. I found it, I got a text message from Lilly.

_2 more days_

_the clock is ticking, bro_

Shut up! YOU KNOW I'M GOING TO WIN! I am going to find a date for friday! Yea, I am. I have a date today. Oh yea and guess what? I'm feeling lucky.

---------------------------------------------------

Michael: Hi.

Tereasa: Hey.

Wow. Hot brunette over there. I really am lucky.

Michael: I'm Michael by the way.

Tereasa: (Opens mouth) Oh my God. I'm Tereasa. Michael it's you! Remember me?

Michael: What?

* * *

Mia: What?

* * *

Tereasa: What? Aren't you glad to see me?

* * *

It's the bitch! I could defietly see that! I know it's like spying on them all over again! I'm hiding behind a tree. I know I really shouldn't be doing this but ...you know me. So this is what he does he still finds dates in that website. AHA! I should leave...wait this is Tereasa we're talking about...

Same as always he takes her to the coffee shop.

* * *

I walked inside. We sat down. Tereasa she looked hott. I feel like a teenager with uncontrolable hormones again when I look at her. Maybe it's the revealing shirt that shows her breasts. I tried my best to not look down that area. I looked at the table. As soon as the waiter came. He took one good look at my date. And gave me the look of approval. He said I'm lucky this time.

Tereasa: So how've you been through these years?

Michael: Oh I've been fine.

Tereasa: Still going out with that girl...oh I what's her name Ria?

Michael: It's Mia. And no we broke up

* * *

Yea because of you.

* * *

Tereasa: (fake sign) how sad.

Michael: Yea well she still is my good friend.

* * *

I smiled at that. Take that miss.

"Need a table, Miss?" The waiter saw me hiding. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"No." I said and looked at where Michael was sitting.

* * *

We were having a pretty good time. I could tell she was trying to flirt with me like she always did. Yea she is good at that. She was so funny she made me laugh so hard. And she's also damn hott.

* * *

"Acually," I turned my head to the waiter with my evil looking face, "There is something you can do for me. Here's 10 bucks go and spill something on her." I said quickly.

"I couldn't. I'll get fired."

"15 and not a dollar more."

"Deal." He snatched the money from my hand. I pointed to the woman. And he told me he'll think of something clever.

* * *

9:47 PM

Tereasa: So you said you still see Mia?

Michael: Yea.

Tereasa: Why? You broke up didn't you?

Michael: Yea we did. But that can't stop me from seeing her. I just met her again months ago.

* * *

I tip toed closer to their table when I saw the waiter coming out with a tray of hot soup. He winked at me as he was headed to their table. It's happening...

* * *

Tereasa: Really?

Michael: Yea. She's my good friend.

Tereasa: Excuse me...I didn't order this

Waiter: Don't worry it's free

* * *

and he poured soup all over perfect her! YEAAAAAAAAAAAAA! She screamed. She was so soaked she couldn't take it.

Tereasa: What...the..heck?

Michael: (looked around)

I hi-fived the waiter as he came too me.

"All right!" We both smiled.

"So let me guess you're a jelous mad ex-girlfriend?" The waiter said like he was already right.

"Boy you have better shut up and back away before I pour soup on YOU." Woah it's a new Mia here, and she's got a new attitude.He slowly backed away scared of me.

* * *

It was Mia. I spotted her little hi-five with the waiter. WHY WAS SHE SPYING ON ME? AND LITERALLY RUINING MY DATE! Why would she do this? S

"At least I thought she was..."

* * *

Some how I feel bad. Weird.

* * *

Well I can pretty much garentee that Tereasa and me. Never gonna happen. And it's Mia's fault. I'm kind of pissed right now.

--------------------

_Lilly: It's getting closer_

_------------------------_

You know what? Tereasa called. She-she wants to go on a second date. But this time we're going to the Ice Stake Rink down town. I can't believe this. Is she serious? I mean she got soup poured on her head. Oh well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I went in the ice skate rink and met Tereasa there. I put my skates on and we began talking.

Michael: Uh...Tereasa...sorry about last night.

Tereasa: That's fine. No crazy people here right? Haha

"THERE HE IS!" I herd a voice from behind me call out. "There's the HOTT PAPA!"I turned around and you won't believe what I found. Guess. You will never expect this. There I saw an angry Chelsie, Sandy, Kelly, Christy, Melannie, Kaitlyn,Ryla and Lea coming towards me.

Chelsie: That's the guy that didn't take off his shirt for me!

Sandy: Yea and you owe my $67

Kelly: Yea and you're just a plain...geek...you totally embarrassed me

Christy: Yea and you weren't very good, you are so in trouble mister!

Melannie: And this dude totally ditched me and danced with someone else

Kaitlyn: You also called me a clean freak weirdo!

Christy: Oh no he didn't, girlfriend?

Kaitlyn: Oh yes he did!

Ryla: Yea and he's the reason why I hate dating. I HATE it. Anyone got a problem with that?

(girls and woman nodd)

Lea: and he left me! I feel old because of you!

Kelly: You are like old.

Lea: You better shut that mouth, young lady!

Kelly: Whatever

Melannie: Ok can we just get to what we were doing? I don't have all day.

Sandy: Right let's get to thisdude.

Chelsie: GET HIM!

Michael: Girls all I wanted was to find a date!

Ryla: Yea but he still loves a woman.

Sandy: Really?

Michael: I don't LOVE her guys!

Kelly: Actually you do. You said love instead of like everyone would of used "like"

Sandy: Yea soul sista has a poin there

Lea: Yerrp.

(girls all agree)

Chelsie: Ok back were we were GET HIM!

They all skated towards me all ready to attack. "Oh shoot!" I said skating away from them all! Really how'd they meet eachother? I did miss a meeting here. Anyways, I skated faster while the girls all spreaded and went different directions.

* * *

I went to the ice rink with Iean today. I noticed Michael with Tereasa there the moment I went in. That is until I saw a bunch of angry woman coming towards him. I crossed my arms and watched this whole thing. He was getting chased. He saw me skating with Iean. So he just smiled and said if he could borrow me for a second. Iean didn't look to happy though.

He guided me to the other way. "Help, please."

I smirked, "I don't think there's anything I can do, Michael. You're on your own bud. Later." I was going to catch up with Iean when Michael caught hold of my sleeve and pulled me. "Please." Awww you got fall for his puppy eyes. They are so cute!

The woman were coming on our direction. "Like what?"

"Anything!"

I pulled him along with me so we could get out from the exit door. "Looks like your date with Tereasa went bad." I said. "Yea. I guess it's just me though." I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry I screwed up your date."

"Jelous ex-girlfriend?"

"Yep. I guess." I said sarcastically, grinning at him. He laughed.

He turned left to the exit. We quickly took off our skates and headed out. You know I just ditched Iean. I am such a bad girlfriend. Oh well I'll tell him later. Right now Michael is being chased by a herd of woman.

"Run!" One of them yelled.

"Come on." we ran to my car as quick as possible. We speant the whole day trying to get rid of those woman. They gave up and went away. It was like what? 10:00 I drove him home. We were laughing at all the crazy woman and made jokes about them. We got toa point when it got quiet Michael put his hand over mine.

"Sorry, I wasted your time."

"Oh no. It's fine. I mean at least I helped a friend get rid of an angry mob."

"Yea, a _friend_." He muttered

"You should get going. It's late."

"Mia?"

"Yea?"

"You know I never kissed Tereasa. I would never do that. She kissed me. I was scared to tell you about it. Cause I thought you'd never want to see me again."

"Thanks...for telling me." I held back my tears.

"Bye."

"Michael?"

"What?"

"I believe you." He leaned down and kissed mehe pulled backand smiled at mebefore he left the car. For a moment I was stunned.

* * *

I lost them all. I'm scared to even go outside because of them! Tomorrow's friday. There is no chance I'll get a date. Lilly wins. Again. You know I just hope Lilly doesn't do anything anymore. She's done enough. I just won't go to the dinner. I'll stay here. I won't even bother on going because all I'll see is Lilly laughing and saying, "I knew it! I told you I was right."

* * *

7:20 DINNER

"Thanks for coming Iean." I said kissing him on the lips. "Hey! Wouldn't miss it for the world." Everyone came to my birthday dinner they greeted me and we began. I looked down our long table. No Michael. Is he not coming?

* * *

You know TV is great. I love it relaxes me a lot

-------------------

TV is the perfect date. Where have you been?

* * *

I kept looking at the clock. I looked at the door too. No Michael.

* * *

Got a message from Lilly:

_Come. That's all I'm asking for. Just come. Please. COME ON BRO I KNOW YOU'RE THERE WATCHING TV ON THE COUCH. Look all I want to say is...someone wants you to be there. ((beep))_

I can't take it anymore...I'll admit it now_

* * *

_

Well I guess it's obvious. He's not coming.

"Glad you can make it." Lilly said to whoever was behind me. I turned around and saw Michael there I smiled. I ran over to him and hugged him.

"Hi Michael."

"I love you."He said imediately

"Well that came out of the blue." Lilly murmured.

"Yea." Agreed Iean.

"THERE HE IS!"

Michael looked over to his side. "Oh no."

Ryla: Looks like it's friday cinderella boy. No date.

Lilly: Yep she's right. Where's your date? Or was I right all along.

"I'm his date, Lil. Didn't you know?" Mia held my hand and sqeezed it. She gave me a wink"Yep. Couldn't be anyone better." I said.

"Okay. You win Michael. You got me. No actually I got you." Lilly said simply. She didn't even care.

ALL WOMEN: FINALLY!

"What?"

"Guys I'd like you to meet my friends from college they're in the drama team." The other guys came in too. All of them were I am guessing who she dated.

"You mean what exacly? These people aren't going to kill me?"

"No they just wanted to make you get with Mia. I mean I planned this whole thing. My friends even helped. Then you two were going to get together."

"You mean there aren't freaks out there?" Mia asked.

"No just actors."

"Oh well. That was pretty darn good, Lil." I nudged her.

"Yea and you fell for it. Well you guys going to kiss or what?" Lilly laughed.

And we did. I looked over at Iean. I moutherd 'loser' to him. I kept going a little over board there cause I make an L with my ginger and put it on my forehead saying, "Loser that's what you are."

"Don't push it." Iean said.

noooooooooooooooooo

you stole my girl

man you gonna get it

yea you are,

you are soooo dead.

cause' who's that girl you're kissing?

My girl

My girl

My girl

what am I missing?

You freak

You freak

'cause you stole my girl you

bitch

You bitch

"SHUT UP TRENT!" Everyone said.

Lea: Yea stick a sock in it shrimp! (and granny acually banged the guitar to the ground smashing it to pieces.)

Trent: Hey you come back here Granny! (he chased her around the resuarant)

Lea: See ya later sucka!

"So those are really people from drama?" I asked Lilly.

"No those are just freaks.I lied. I barely even know them." She laughed and walked away.

Mia looked at me, "Uhhh..."

**_END_**

**Thank you, thank you! I love you all! I couldn't of done it without you. SERIOUSLY! You guys rock! I might come up with a second ending...never know? So I'm glad all you guys enjoyed it! Special thanks for all of youz! I'm having a new story up soon. Check with that. All over all please review! Thanks you!**

**-The Setting Sun**


End file.
